Orochimaru's love 3
by Setsukie Kirasi
Summary: Sakura and Tenten have escaped from Orochimaru, to warn their friend Kin about him. Kin who is devastated to hear what became of her two friends try's and takes revenge and ask her old ro-model why he did it. But by the end of it what becomes of her?


Dear People Who Are Choosing to Read This,

Hello everyone. I've once again written a story that borders a hentia if its not considered hentia already. This story has just loverly hetero love going on, (i know shocking right XD). This is the last Orochimaru's love story. This whole series came from this one dream i had about my history teacher and a kid in my class. I wrote that dream down showed it to two of my friends and the three of us created these stories together. I changed all of the stories from their original forms so i could post them here. Orochimaru's Love was the original dream i had written completely by me. Orochimaru's Love 2 was a collab it was written by **TobiIsAGoodGirl **edited and revised by me. Orochimaru's Love 3 was a collab it was written by **CareBearCreamPie** edited and revised by me. Before i get into the background info i just have to make sure everyone remembers who some pplz r. Kin Tsuchi and Zaku Abumi were two of the Sound Village's genin who took part in the chunin exams. Now time for some background info ^^.

Okay now, after escaping from Orochimaru's lair Tenten and Sakura ran to their friend Kin Tsuchi (one of their most trusted friends they made in the Sound village). Sakura and Tenten came to warn her of Orochimaru and tell her what he had done to them. Kin, who had once admired Orochimaru couldn't believe it! Filled with anger she goes to confront him. But at the end of the day she's just a loyal Sound Village kunoichi.

good-day,

may we never meet

* * *

**Not So Innocent**

"You guys can't be serious."

"But we are! He raped us! He got Sakura pregnant! I swear, Kin, he did!"

The dark haired girl stared incredulously at her two friends, eyes dark and hard. "And when exactly was this?"

Tenten tapped her chin, trying to remember before Sakura cut her off.

"A month after Sasuke disappeared," she muttered, her voice dead.

Kin blinked at the distraught girl before nodding. "Do you think-"

"He did it," Sakura voiced again, still emotionless.

Tenten frowned and gave her friend a slapdash hug. "Please," her voice seemed broken with emotion, "Don't be like this, Sakura! I-I-I want the old you b-back!"

Her sobs seemed to fall on deaf ears as Sakura's gaze remained down, unfocused. The sight made Kin sick. Sakura used to be so happy, excitable by the littlest things that involved lasers and unicorns. Now, she was a zombie, and that made Tenten upset, which made her sad, irate even. She didn't know what exactly what she was angry at, but it was there.

Was she mad at Orochimaru?

Was she mad at Sakura?

Was she mad at Tenten?

Was she…Could she be mad at herself?

Mad that she didn't pick up the signs? Mad that her friends were _raped_ while she giggled over something Zaku randomly said? Mad that she allowed that to happen to her best friends.

"Kin? Kin, are you okay?"

Tenten's emotion filled voice brought her back.

"You didn't keep it." Kin stated more than asked. She knew the answer, so there was no point in asking. If what Sakura said was true, it happened five months ago, and Sakura was still as thin as ever.

Tenten shook her head for her dead-like friend. "Nope…I took care of the…problem."

"Did you tell _him_?" the blue eyed girl asked, her voice laced with malice.

_That bastard…That fucking little sonofabitch bastard!_

"Yes."

Kin's eyes widened as Sakura finally spoke up again.

"That's why he opened the door….that's how me and Tenten escaped" Sakura's voice cracked as she sobbed dryly, showing real emotion for the first time in months.

Kin watched, helpless, as her friend cried while Tenten gently caressed her back.

_This isn't right…Sakura should be happy._

Kin stood up without really realizing it. "We have to do something," she said, "After what he…" She couldn't finish. She just couldn't say it aloud. But she refused to be choked up about it. "I've got to go," she muttered as a plan found its way up into her brain.

Tenten, seeing this, grabbed onto her best friends arm (well best friend from the Sound Village). "Don't you even-"

Kin whipped her arm out of dark haired girl's hold, her eyes narrowed and cold. "You can't stop me."

With that, the black eye glare left Tenten and went to the door. She walked over to it, opened it, and looked back. Her eyes met Tenten's, and she looked away.

"It's the only way, Tenten," she murmured, putting on a forced smile, "And I'll do it for _you_."

Tenten's eyes widened slightly as confusion filled her. What did she mean by that?

The door closed gently as the younger girl disappeared behind it, and Tenten knew that the next time she'd see her friend—if she ever saw her again—she would not like it.

It was more of an addiction than anything. She loved the feeling of being dominated, and she slowly found herself living for it.

Sure, several others had tried to intervene, but all their plans had failed.

Now as she stood on the corner—her corner—she knew she wasn't here for a sex filled thrill. She was here for one reason. To find out where that _cunt_ went.

She knew someone here had to know. She just had to be patient.

_Patient..._

"Been awhile, Kin-chan."

She turned toward the voice, face stoned into an emotionless expression. "Zaku."

The jock sighed and took a step toward her. "Kin, you can't start this up again-"

"Relax. I'm out here to find information, not sex," Kin replied coolly, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Zaku shrugged. "Dunno, just felt like taking a walk."

"Orochimaru did it."

Zaku looked at the girl, confusion etched on his face. "Who? What?"

Kin shook her head, anger rising. "Orochimaru! Remember him? Yeah, well, he's the one who killed Sasuke, and he raped Sakura and Tenten!"

Silence…

"Wha-what are you talking about, Kin?"

"Exactly what I said, you retard!" she screamed, "And, now, Sakura acts like she's dead l-like a damn zombie! So _I'm_ going to bring that bastard back!"

Zaku shook his head, walking toward the girl as he did so. "I won't let you-"

"You can't make me do anything!" Kin snarled, stepping away from him, but Zaku was too quick. His hand shot out, grabbing her thin wrist.

"Come on Kin-chan you know you don't want to do this." He pulled her closer so his lips brushed against her ear, "Think about us."

The girl's eyes widened and she felt her heart drop. "I-"

"You're required to do whatever I say, since I am your lover." he said, pulling the smaller girl against him, "Well, I say you have to do what I want, or I'll blow you away with my sound wave."

"Fuck you," Kin spat, struggling in his grasp as he slowly began to pull something out of his back pocket.

"Calm down," Zaku breathed as his and her foreheads touched, as he pulled out the object.

It was hard to see what it was with Zaku blocking her view, but from his pocket he pulled out a syringe.

Kin, unknown to this fact, looked at Zaku, furious. But before she could scream in his face, she felt something sting her neck. Instantly, her body went limp in Zaku's arms. Her eyes couldn't stay open any longer as she felt herself get hefted over the strong shoulder that belonged to her current companion.

Worry is what normal people feel when a friend suddenly disappears without a trace. That, however, was not the case this time.

The only thing Tenten felt was pure rage at her friend's actions. She knew exactly what Kin had decided to do, and when she made her way over to that damn corner, she came back after a fruitless journey. Kin was gone, and she had found a syringe—a damn syringe—where the girl should have been.

"A syringe…" Sakura cried, "Just like…"

Tenten looked at the other, shocked. "Just like what, Sakura? Did-"

"Yes," the other nodded, tears in her eyes, "He drugged us with syringe…just…like…that…"

"Why…" Tenten stared, trying to remain calm, "you didn't tell me about the…n-needles…?"

"I did!" Sakura objected, her cheeks wet, "You didn't listen to me though!"

Everything stopped at that moment. Blinking. Breathing. Everything.

"We've got to find-"

"No." Sakura cut in, still crying softly, "We'd be too late, and besides, this is Kin were talking about. I'm-"

"-Sure, she'll be alright? Is that what you think?" Tenten questioned, her voice low, "Sakura, you would've thought the same if I was abducted, and you know what happened. We were raped, and we're stronger than Kin. But you're right…We'd probably be too late."

Sakura nodded, despite the information. They both knew the worse that could happen to their usual optimistic friend, but neither really wanted to say it aloud.

Right now, they just needed to hope—hope they were wrong even though they knew they were right.

Kin groaned painfully as her eyes fluttered open, but a bright light above her made her close her eyes automatically. She attempted to sit up as her head began to clear up but found herself incapable of the action. Her eyes opened again, wide with shock as her body jerked against…restraints? A wave of panic settled over her as her eyes widened even more. She struggled violently, her muscles tightening. It proved fruitless. She groaned again and set her head back down. The blinding light above her made it impossible for her keep her ominously black eyes open, so she looked away and began studying the room.

It was almost too dark to see. Almost. And she desperately wished it was at that moment.

The walls were lined with cabinets, stainless steel cabinets with little glass windows revealing their treasure. Chemicals, needles, and countless drugs seemed to shimmer behind the dirty crystal, and it made the girl's stomach drop. Other devices made of leather bonds were also attached to the wall. They were obviously torture devices of sorts, but Kin could think of about a hundred other uses for them. In the corner of the room, she could barely make out the shape of a box filled to the brim with…well you probably already know.

"Damn it," she muttered, dropping her head on the table she was strapped to. She had the faintest idea of where she could possibly be, but she didn't want it to be so. Tenten and Sakura's words seemed to echo throughout her being as she tried in vain to deny the possibility. It seemed impossible, irrational, but yet… She shook her head violently. No, Zaku brought her here, and he would never…

"Aw, so you're awake. Excellent."

Her fears came rushing back to her as the voice vibrated into her ear. _Orochimaru!_ She felt her heart race like a sprinter and her breath shallow. _It can't be him! Shit, shit, shit, damnit I won't accept this! NO!_

"Now, now, calm down, Kin," the voice purred in a hushed voice. It made her shiver in fear and close her eyes even tighter.

"…No…" she choked out, her voice no more than a tremor. She was dead. Her brain had stopped, and there was no way in hell her heart was still pumping. She was dead—had to be. And now she was in Hell, burning miserably in the view of the sins she had committed. Yes, burning...Her face certainly felt like it was on fire, anyway…

A hand rested gently on her cheek, becoming soaked in the tears she had no idea she let escape. She opened her eyes slowly to see the face of the man she used to enjoy seeing at the end of the day, but something was different…His body was much more muscular than she remembered, but maybe it was just because he didn't have a shirt on. He was topless, his whole torso showing in the little light that actually hit it. Stupid lamp.

"You looked scared…Is something wrong?" her ex-remodel murmured, beginning to stroke her cheek. His eyes were dark and uncaring, unlike his voice which showed the love of a father for a daughter.

Suddenly remembering the whole point of her mission, Kin calmed herself. She knew she wouldn't make it out of there, so she might as well just put her mind at ease. And panicking in the face of the bastard who hurt her friends wasn't going to help.

"So you love Sakura and Tenten, hmm you even love Sasuke." she said in a bitter tone, her voice still shaking slightly though.

The caress on her cheek stopped abruptly, and the cold eyes became knives. "We won't discuss my _other_ guinea pigs here."

Kin blinked at her captor, trying to steady her shaky voice. "And why not? Are you mad that I know about them all or are you mad that two of them got away?"

The hand on her face hit skin hard before retreating back to the side of its owner. Kin closed her eyes in pain as she felt a bruise form, but she refused to cry. Instead, she chose to bite her lower lip, until she felt a warm liquid flow on her tongue.

"Now, now," Orochimaru scolded, his eyes softening to dull edged blades, "Don't go hurting yourself."  
"Why the hell should I listen to you?" Kin snorted, her voice cracking ever so slightly. "You just plan on killing me anyway! So I might as well fight back whatever way I fucking can!"

He laughed at her outburst, causing the girl to wither slightly in anger. "How silly," he giggled, "Why would I kill such a useful young lady like yourself?"

If her heart hadn't stopped before, it did now. What did he mean by 'useful'…?

He laughed again as her face paled dramatically, even changing to a slight shade of green. This couldn't be happening? There's no way! No _fucking_ way!

"Don't you _dare_ call my 'useful', you cunt!" the dark haired girl shrieked, pulling against her binds. "Just kill me now! Trust me; it'll save you some shit later!"

His laughter stopped as he looked down at her with slight sadness. "You're just no fun today, are you, Kin?" he sighed, "I figured _you_ of all people would love _this_."

"Well, you heard wrong, dumbshit!" she spat, her face reddening even more at the accusation. Why the hell would she like _this_? Could he possibly…No, there was no way he would…know…that… Oh, God. Her face went a ghastly white and she let her head fall back onto the table.

She knew he was smirking. She could feel it in her blood—in every last crimson drop within her. He had won.

"You and I both know that's-"

"-A lie…yeah, it is," she finished, her voice drained of all the adrenaline she had had moments before, "…just make it quick, okay?" She closed her eyes lightly, waiting for something to happen. Just waiting for it to begin so it could end. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, and she honestly didn't mind it. Might as well end on the note you started, right?

A door closed—she heard metal on metal as a breeze hit her, moving her hair slightly. Footsteps—they approached in a brisk fashion, all business, but didn't sound like that of an adult…No, they sounded more like a teens light footsteps through their house after staying out past curfew. She smiled as warm memories of a brighter time came to her senses. Murmurs—she couldn't understand the words being spoken, but they were definitely there, just very discreetly. More footsteps—they were louder, Orochimaru's no doubt, and coming closer until they were painfully loud. Pain—sharp and consistent, it shot throughout her whole body as a thin needle broke her skin.

She whimpered as the needle was removed, her eyes remaining closed tightly. The sensation exploring her body—within her veins—was indescribable. It hurt and felt so good at same time, lighting her body with a familiar fire. A very familiar fire.

Her eyes shot open, and she found herself staring at both her elder and Zaku. The young man had a blank look on his face as he stared at her resisting form. His eyes, however, were the things that shocked Kin the most, though. Unlike the rest of his face, blank and indifferent, they were pooled with lust.

She gulped as the fire seemed to go directly to her legs, before settling between them at her… She whined involuntarily as she struggled against her bondage in a futile attempt to relive herself of the pressure. The _fucking _wonderful pressure. She whined and fought even more as it increased, rapidly sending her into a state of hysteria.

Now, this…This was what she loved about her sessions with Zaku. The feeling—oh, God, the feeling—of pleasure that seemed to want to explode out of her usually hidden area. And now, she wanted no more than to rip off her garments and touch herself like Zaku would…

"Oh, oh, _fuck_! Ah…Please…" she mewled, her voice shrill and desperate. She needed it now, before her insides burst with the desire…the feeling…

"You sure?" Orochimaru snickered, "You said-"

"Forget what I said!" she shrieked, "Just fucking fuck me already, _please!"_

The binds fell to the floor with a loud clang, but before she could get even one touch in, Kin's wrists were seized and were roughly held above her head. She cried out and tried to wriggle free, only to cause the death grip to intensify. She focused her splotchy vision on her holder, Orochimaru, and whined loudly, the sound coming out more like a choked sob. The ex-teacher licked his lips and smirked down at her, his pale chest shining in the dull light.

Suddenly, she felt pressure. She moaned loudly and looked down, past her chest, to see Zaku feeling her under the skirt she had decided on wearing earlier, a look of want covering his whole face. His fingers slid against the thin lining of her panties, the only thing separating skin. His touches where light yet still hard, exactly how she liked it, and she moaned again as his hand traveled further up, settling on the thin waistband that held the unwanted garment up. Her eyes closed as the cover was swiftly removed, touching the entirety of her legs before falling to the floor.

Fingers slowly ghosted over her clit as Kin began to pant slightly, ready to burst. She could feel both her users' smirks, but she didn't care. It'd been so long since she had been in such ecstasy. She vaguely wondered why she stopped doing this with Zaku. She was snapped out of these thoughts as a finger slowly inched down lower, lower, lower…

She took a sharp intake of breath as it entered her womanhood, easily sliding in with the fluids already dripping from her pussy. She moaned softly and arched her back slightly, the pure bliss of the attention spread through her like wildfire. It turned into an inferno as the finger slowly began to pump back and forth, sliding against her tight…

"Oh, _fuck_!" she groaned as another digit entered with the first, rubbing against her insides, her juices the only helper. She panted erratically as she arched even more off the table, Orochimaru's hands the only thing stopping her from full-out attacking Zaku. A chuckle erupted from further down and she lifted her head to see Zaku's smirk.

"You like that, don't ya, slut?" he said, his voice husky.

"Oh, God, yes!" she cried, her whole body lusting after what he was giving her. "M-more…_Please_!"

Orochimaru laughed above her. "Are you always this polite during your sessions?"

Before she could answer, though, she felt a rough wet surface rub against her clit. She moaned loudly as Zaku brought his head up to see her expression, grinning broadly. He took her glassy eyes as a 'go ahead' and licked the soft pink bud again, this time flattening his whole tongue over it. He smiled even wider as her taste tickled his taste buds, making him crave more.

The pumping fingers removed themselves from her vagina, and she groaned lightly as her muscles loosened somewhat. They, however, tensed right back up as Zaku's tongue proceeded to continue his digits previous work, eating her out. She moaned, her heart seeming to want to get out of her chest. The sensation was becoming more than just one tongue could handle; she needed more. Slowly, so slowly, she wrapped her legs around the brunette lapping at her sensitive sex.

"…Just…do me…already…" she panted out, her eyes finding it harder to stay open.

Zaku pulled away as much as Kin's long legs would allow and nodded. He grabbed her skirt and pulled it down. He untangled himself from her legs and pulled the fabric all the way off, leaving her nether region completely exposed. Grabbing her thighs, the sturdy young man looked at his accomplice. Taking the hint, Orochimaru released Kin's wrist, and Zaku pulled her closer, allowing the girl to prop herself up on her elbows.

The jeans that had hugged the brunette's waist were soon discarded of as he took his hard length in his hands. Pre-cum dripped down his solid dick as he stroked it slightly before positioning himself at her entrance. Gingerly, he thrust forward, sliding in smoothly. Both teenagers moaned as Kin rewrapped her legs around the other, her hands going to his shoulders as tears fell from her eyes. Zaku squeezed her waist tightly and began to beat her into the cold table as she slide onto her back.

With a chuckle, Orochimaru slowly removed his own pants and discarded them, along with his briefs. He climbed onto the table, stopping as his own hard cock hovered over Kin's contorted face. He let its tip run down the side of her face, leaving a trail of pre-cum and causing the girls eyes to flutter open. Turning her head back, she licked her lips, eyeing the new addition to her good time. Opening her mouth like all the times before, she let the older male stick his length into her wet cavern. Running her tongue over her ex-teacher's sex in the expert fashion she had developed, she bobbed her head back and forth the best she could with Zaku still fucking her pussy, and she soon found a steady rhythm as she began to meet Zaku's thrust and then suck on more of the meat in her mouth.

Orochimaru moaned and dug hands in her straight hair; pulling her head back even more too fully throat him. The girl, in turn, gagged slightly as she felt the dick in her mouth scratch the back of her throat. She stopped moving and gripped Zaku's shoulder harder as Orochimaru began rolling his hips, his length thrusting out slightly and then further in, similar to the way Zaku continued to fuck her.

Suddenly, it was all too much for her. She tightened around Zaku and gave a muffled scream against Orochimaru's cock, finally coming for the first time in forever. Her head rolled back slightly in mid-orgasm as she felt a sticky liquid hit her sweet spot with great force as Zaku gave her one last pinch before falling onto her. Orochimaru's head rolled back as he closed his eyes tightly, releasing fully into Kin's mouth, making her choke. The cum dripped out of her mouth as she found it impossible to hold with his penis still in her mouth as well, but that soon wasn't a problem as Orochimaru pulled out, groaning slightly. She swallowed the remaining load in her mouth as Zaku began to grope her still covered chest.

"It's a shame we forgot to release these two," Zaku mused, cupping her breasts in his hands as he buried his nose in them. His manhood remained within the girl, his fluid dripping out of her in small amounts.

"That can wait, Zaku Abumi," Orochimaru murmured.

The girl blinked as Zaku sighed and lifted himself up off of her, slowly pulling out with a grunt. Cum and other juices dripped fully now from Kin's recently used sex, and she shivered as it ran down to her ass, sticky and hot. Both males' pants were back on in a flash, as if they hadn't just fucked a girl senseless on a table.

But they did…

Kin had more sense than she did at the beginning of the experience. The drugs had worn off a little before she came, and now she was analyzing the situation at hand. They had just fucked her, and now, if her hunch was correct, they'd get rid of her. She wouldn't let them do it, though. At least not until she had some answers.

"Will you tell me now?"

Both men looked astonished as the girl spoke up. There was no doubt they expected her to be exhausted, but she had gone longer, harder, and bigger before; the drugs just made her enjoy their thrill a little too early.

"Tell me about what's going on here. Why's Zaku working for you? What happened to Sasuke? Why'd you abduct Sakura and Tenten?"

Now sitting cross-legged Kin looked between the two with hard eyes. She was, surprisingly, fine with them screwing her—or more of used to it by now—but she wanted answers.

"Please, tell me, Orochimaru," she sighed, her eyes still rough unlike her gentle voice.

"Lord Orochimaru."

Kin blinked. "Wha-"

"I'm known as Lord Orochimaru down here. That's what you need to call me," 'Lord' Orochimaru explained, "Zaku is here because he works for me, just as Sasuke and several others do."

Her mouth fell open in shock and she couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. Others? Sasuke? He's supposed to be dead, not working for some crazy identity confused man. And Zaku…how long had he been working?

"I…don't understand…" she breathed, her eyes closing. "W-what about Sakura and Tenten?"

A small chuckle came from the snake like man as he walked toward her. "Sakura and Tenten were to be my two beautiful guinea pigs. They were here so I could continue to perfect my drugs and perform multiple body experiments. Also if the other boy's…."

"Shut the fu-!" Kin's outburst was abruptly stopped as Lord Orochimaru's hand clapped over her mouth.

"Hush, now, honey," he purred, running his thumb over her cheek, "You need to stop with the outbursts; they really damper that charm of yours."

Her eyes remained wide in shock as his hand pulled away, revealing her slightly agape mouth. Without warning, he pressed his lips to hers and forced his tongue into the cavern his dick had exploited earlier. He pulled away from the girl after a second, her face revealing an even greater amount of shock.

"Fuck," Orochimaru chuckled, "I taste good."

"B-but," Kin stuttered out as she touched her own lips. _Wh-what the hell! _

Kin blinked and looked at Zaku. He was purposely avoiding her gaze and it made her frown.

"Why are you here Zaku? I thought you were a good kid…" she murmured, her voice drowned in sadness.

He shook his head and frowned at the girl. "I was, but things change…We work for Orochimaru because he makes us feel useful. He makes us feel like actual human beings, you know? With all the uprisings and ninja battles, he gives us the power to fight."

Kin blinked. "I'm still lost…"

"Basically," Orochimaru said, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "We plan on taking over the Ninja World. I've had this idea for a while now, that's why I created my own village, and why you two are here." He paused a moment before continuing. "I've gathered many powerful ninja. I also need a lot of powerful young ninja to achieve my goal. I need people to be my guinea pigs so I can create more jutsu's, more poisons, more drugs, genetically enhanced ninja's. I need it all and for that I need your help Kin Tsuchi." Pausing to see her reaction and allowing her to comprehend what he had just said. Once he thought he had given her enough time to think he asked, "So Kin will you join me?"

Kin slid off the table and knelt down to the floor bowing her head to Orochimaru, "Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru gave a wicked smile; _everything's going just as planned. _

_

* * *

_**Okay** **everybody that is the end of a huge collab i had with two of my very perverted friends XD **_  
_


End file.
